


На побережье

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Маглор на побережье, наши дни





	На побережье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463751) by Independence1776. 



Море накатывало волнами и билось о белый песок, рассыпая в воздухе соленую водяную пыль. Маглор посмотрел на спутанный коричневый комок водорослей, кружащийся в водовороте у его лодыжек. И отвернулся.  
Здесь не было ничего, чего бы он не видел раньше.  
Тем не менее он предпочитал времена, когда побережье было безлюдным и заросшим деревьями и кустарниками, среди которых бродили звери. Он окинул взглядом высокие башни элитных домов и отелей, сверкающие под ярким летним солнцем окна, а затем пляж, заполненный людьми и полотенцами, и толпу радостно вопящих и играющих в воде детей. Маглор увернулся от надувного мяча, кинутого косоруким подростком, и, недовольно поморщившись, устало потащился по песку обратно. Надо будет вернуться после заката, когда на пляже не будет такой толпы.  
И у него будет время переодеть плавки и поужинать в местной пиццерии. Утром, когда он попросил порекомендовать ему кафе, где в меню нет морепродуктов, владелица пансиона посоветовала именно ее.  
Он и не ждал, что найдет Сильмарилль. Никогда. Прошли Эпохи, и мир двигался дальше, безразличный ко всему.   
Но Маглор всегда приезжал поискать — пусть даже на неделю-другую каждый год.


End file.
